


好像掉进爱海里

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 因他受孕的男孩，听起来像个既荒诞又美丽的故事。
Relationships: 南以颜喻
Kudos: 31





	好像掉进爱海里

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ＊pwp，无剧情可言  
> ＊半现实向，有双性及怀孕设定，请注意  
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC

张颜齐走到厨房门口的时候，周震南正坐在冰箱前吃蛋糕。

冰箱冷调的光线打在男孩脸上，映衬得本就白皙的肤色更显苍白如纸，嫣红肉感两瓣唇，天生一双上挑眼，加上囫囵吞咽的动作，跟画本里头昼伏夜出的食人艳鬼像了个八成。

“怎么又在吃。”张颜齐蹲下身子平视花栗鼠般鼓起腮帮的周震南，想着再这样下去不行。最近他总是喜欢大半夜起来吃东西，一周七天张颜齐能抓到他五回。

“不知道。”周震南握着小叉子挖蛋糕的手停了下来，眼睛定定地望着张颜齐，“可能是宝宝饿了？”

说得鼻子有眼，仿佛确有其事。

尽管知道不太可能——周震南确诊妊娠10周都不到，张颜齐却还是愣了神，倒是周震南忍不住伸出长袖子在他眼前晃晃：“你在想什么呢。”

“没有。”张颜齐摇头，伸手用指腹把黏在周震南嘴角的奶油揩掉，“晚上少吃点哈，对胃不好。”

谁知道周震南反而拿了一块伸到他嘴边：“前天就买了，再不吃要过期的。”

乖乖张嘴品尝，樱桃混着莓果，甜酸恰到好处，张颜齐觉得吃着还怪好吃的，就又咬了一口。

“好吃吧？”周震南叼着小叉子颇为自豪晃晃脑袋，翘起的发尾也跟着雀跃起来，“南哥的选择怎么会错。”

看来看去都是未成年模样。

张颜齐不知多少次在心里鄙夷自己：好像在搞小孩，太背德了。但矛盾就矛盾在他根本不是小孩，他是熟透后丰满红润的软桃肉，剥开外衣，汁水淋漓，甜得发腻。

每次性爱周震南都被折腾得身体酸软意识昏昧，却仍旧可怜兮兮地垂着眼睑，央求张颜齐射进自己身体里。张颜齐当然不会由着他任性，医院检查得知双性怀孕几率无限趋近于零，才安心将精液悉数交代进湿热紧致的阴道。

直至周震南出现孕吐征兆，张颜齐才意识到原来真的会有“万一”。

那时周震南状态不大好，生着病，嘴唇发白，圆圆鼻头被擤得泛红，脸颊虚浮着一层冷腻的薄汗。小小身影隔了好久才从浴室钻出来，眼神朝向被丢在垃圾桶的验孕棒，张颜齐走近了他才生硬转头，仿佛年久失修的锈蚀器械：“张颜齐……不想要的话我可以打掉。”

张颜齐去握周震南攥紧衣角的手，也不知他保持这个动作多久，以至于下摆都现出显眼的皱褶来。低头用嘴唇触碰他的眼角，湿湿的，似是哭过。

“怎么会。”他吻他被泪水黏连成簇的睫毛，“我怎么会不想要。”

因他受孕的男孩，听起来像个既荒诞又美丽的故事。

或许怀孕确实会使人产生母性，没过多久周震南已经跳到了为宝宝挑选各种用品的环节。张颜齐虽觉为时过早，但也在旁认真给着建议，望向满心愉悦拎起两件小衣服对比的周震南，竟霎时间涌现“家庭”的实感来。

“原来南南这么喜欢小孩。”

“不是喜欢小孩。”周震南认真察看小衣服的领口标签，又细细抚摸料子，“是喜欢和你的小孩——诶，买奶黄色好不好？男女宝宝穿都好看。”

“……那就这件吧。”张颜齐捂住有些泛红的脸，发觉自己对周震南总能无限次心动。

孕期的周震南变得很没安全感，连睡觉都要窝进张颜齐怀里，半融化的甜奶冻，柔柔软软一小滩。张颜齐甜蜜又痛苦，最开始他连望着睡裙外露的圆润肩头都要有反应，更遑论软玉温香在怀中。总要等周震南发出熟睡时绵长均匀的呼吸声，才缓缓将下身的距离拉开些自行解决。

谁知小手悄悄抚上完全硬挺的茎身，吓得张颜齐差点提前泄精。

“你动作太大啦……用我的腿嘛。”望向他的眼睛在月光下黑玉似的发亮。

背向张颜齐的周震南将睡裙裙摆掀起些许，动作间细细的肩带顺着柔滑曲线往下溜，张颜齐见了伸手把它提上去，又被周震南自己褪下来。裙子上不遮胸下不掩臀，白冷胴体生生被暗红绸质割成两半。

周震南将身后的大手摁在自己的小小乳苞：“有变大吗？”

“想还是不想变大？”张颜齐手上捻拨着乳尖，下身在腿缝进进出出，不知是不是太久没做，他恍惚觉得隔着薄薄一层内裤触到周震南嫩热的秘花也别有情趣。

“不想，很奇怪。”周震南碰碰张颜齐指关节，闷闷地小声喘息，“下面也要摸摸……太多了。”

于是手顺着往下探，确实太多了，隔着棉质内裤都能触到黏湿。将那点布料半褪之后戳进窄小肉缝，两瓣饱饱嫩嫩的阴唇急迫出露，在他掌心微微轻颤，用力揉弄几下，里面的水就要涨满外溢，让他的手指也变得湿漉漉。多曼妙。周震南是糖水桃子，是甘甜美满的秘密，而且独他知晓。

张颜齐的手会施魔法，周震南这么想。

情热汹涌，似锋利剑尖，欲望绵长，如拙钝杵臼，对他而言无论哪种都能轻易致死，斩开两截或是碾成碎片没有区别。但是张颜齐的手会施魔法，像游戏里的某种bug，能消解一切，救他于水火，千千万万次。

周震南的高潮来得突然，腿根发酸痉挛，阴道口翕张着，一股股往外涌水。他蓦地脸红起来：好像失禁一样……内裤肯定湿透了。

偏偏张颜齐还不放过他，贴在耳边用气声打趣：“潮吹得好厉害，我的手都打湿了。”

“嗯……你操快些……”好羞耻，他连呜咽都变得媚软娇淫。

张颜齐就真的加快了抽插频率，挺腰摆动幅度越来越大，力度亦是发狠似的深重。阴唇被炙热的阳具磨得酥麻发烫，囊袋被龟头有意无意戳刺着，让周震南忍不住射精。

大约是力度太大没控制好的原因，有几次龟头几乎要撞入阴道口，软嫩小口像有自体意识般收缩，贪食似的急急嘬着挽留。马眼被穴口含了好几下，张颜齐被刺激得不轻，没有插入竟也舒爽得头皮发麻。

周震南吟叫中带上些许哭腔：“张颜齐……张颜齐慢……”话音未落身体已经抖了起来，阴户再次喷出好些水液，淋在张颜齐的阳具上。

张颜齐濒临高潮，大开大合地律动着折磨肉缝：“幺宝，哥哥射在你的屁股上，好不好？”

“呜呜……”孕期身体敏感得要命，过载的快感都能让周震南低低哭泣，“哥哥射哪里……都可以……”

如愿听到了想听的称呼，张颜齐满意地笑笑，撸动几下茎身后将精液射在了周震南内裤半褪的雪臀上。

“你丢掉它啦……”周震南蜷在床上，看张颜齐拎着刚从他身上脱下来混着精液淫液黏糊糊的内裤，羞得裹紧被子只露一双眼睛。

“有什么关系。”张颜齐本人倒没有特别在乎，“没有它要是喷湿了床单我们今晚都没得睡呢。”

尽管觉得很有道理，但周震南还是在张颜齐帮他清理下身时给了他一个脑瓜崩。

折腾了半个夜晚，周震南又搂住张颜齐进入甜梦乡，但张颜齐却没有那么快睡着，他脑袋里好多奇怪的东西在飞。

他想起看过的神话故事，说天使是不分男女，都是小孩模样，有两套生殖器官。好像周震南喔。他想起小区楼下的弃养小猫，看上去不好接近，实际上摸摸就会发出快乐的咕噜声。好像周震南喔。他想起吃柚子或是吃柑橘，掰开一瓣大的，有时贴着边沿处还长着另一瓣小小的。好像周震南喔。

全都好像周震南喔。

全都好像周震南喔，真好。他想着想着，慢慢睡着了。


End file.
